Leaf in the Wind
by Random O' Panda
Summary: Ryuu is going on an important trip, but there's a special errand she needs to run first. She just hopes Syr won't hold it against her.


**Minor spoiler warning for Volumes 12, 13, and the yet to be released 14.**

As Ryuu Lion finished getting dressed, she gave herself one final look over. Wearing innocuous brown pants and a white top with a dark-green cape to shelter her from the elements, she looked every part the traveler that she would be for the next week or two. Retrieving her supply bag, she walked down the staircase of the Hostess of Fertility and made for the entrance, where Syr awaited her. Her friend's silver eyes held a warm mix of affection and mirth as she handed Ryuu a lunchbox. "I'm going to miss you while you're gone, Ryuu."

"Likewise, Syr, but I shall return as soon as I can." She temporarily stuck the lunchbox in the top-most pocket of her bag. Syr was great at many things, but cooking had yet to become one of them. "I still have something to do before the carriage departs, so I'll be taking my leave now."

"Be safe, and come back soon!" Syr saw her off with a smile and a wave, visible in the doorway of the pub even as Ryuu walked beyond the corner of the street. Ryuu turned her head, letting the breeze blow her hood off her face. She took a deep breath, letting the wind glide over her skin. Back when she was young, she had often heard tales on how the easterly winds brought nothing but pain and discomfort from the other elves. But she had turned her back on them as well, a long time ago.

All too often had she turned away and left things behind. Perhaps, now it was time for her to work towards staying.

Picking up her pace, Ryuu began climbing one of the few, gentle hills in Orario. She did indeed have someone she wished to see before departure, though she hadn't told her friend the true nature of the matter. As gravel and cobblestone gave way to an ocean of grass, she heard the voice she'd been waiting for as a familiar head of white hair entered her vision. "Ryuu! Over here!"

She chuckled quietly as she closed the distance between herself and Bell Cranel. He was garbed in simple black pants and a similar, long sleeve shirt, the perfect contrast to his rather messy mane. He truly was like a rabbit, pure as the snow even when facing the creatures of the Dungeon. "Cranel, thank you for meeting with me."

Bell gave a light smile as he gestured to the bench space next to him. "Of course, why wouldn't I? You said you had something important to talk to me about, after all."

"Still, thank you." Ryuu sat in the offered space, gently setting her bag down beside herself. "How are you recovering?"

"I'm doing well," Bell answered as he rotated his right shoulder for good measure. "I should be back to exploring the Dungeon in a couple of days."

"Don't overexert yourself."

He scratched his cheek as he flushed a little bit. It was a gesture she had seen a number of times, and every time it seemed so very… him. "You sound like my Goddess and Eina, now. I'll take it slow, I promise."

"Good." He was diligent about keeping his promises.

Bell glanced at her bag, silently sizing it up. "Are you going to be gone for a while, Ryuu?"

"No more than a week, if all goes well. I'm going to find Astraeus and ask her to update my status."

"Ah," he answered with a nod. "That reminds me, congratulation on being removed from the blacklist. It made me happy to hear that you don't have to hide who you are around the city anymore."

"Thank you for your help in the matter." Being cleared of the recent murders, or at least of any wrongdoing, had been a surprising boon for her. No longer would she need to hide her presence. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Updating my status is not all I hope to do. I want my Goddess to release my status so that I may transfer to another familia."

"Eh?" The surprise on his face was blindingly obvious, as always. "Transfer? To which familia?"

Ryuu looked him in the eyes as she said, "Hestia's familia, if you'll have me."

"Oh, I see." Bell nodded a couple of times as he processed her words. "Wait, what?"

"Your familia," she repeated firmly. "Do you have any issue with that?"

Bell jumped up and began gesturing wildly. "Ye- I mean, no, that would be great! But why do you want to join my familia?"

"A couple of reasons." Ryuu looked down at her hands, the very hands that had wrought so much death and destruction in their time. "This recent ordeal has shown me that I need to continue improving both my skills and my status so that I can protect all that is dear to me. This requires having access to a God or Goddess within the city, but I am hesitant to put the burden of readjusting to Orario on my Goddess; therefore, it is necessary to find a new familia."

"I see," responded Bell simply as he settled down and sat next to her once more. "That makes sense. In that case, I'm sure everyone will accept you. We trust you."

"Thank you."

He smiled at her earnest words. "So, what's the other reason, then?"

Ryuu remained silent for a moment, looking out towards the sun as she noted the time. "May I ask you a question first?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself almost comically, to which she nodded. "Sure, anything."

She took a breath. "Cranel, do you have anyone that you like at the moment?"

"Eh?!" He recoiled as his face went almost tomato-red. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?!"

"It's important." She remained firm without raising her voice in order to emphasize her seriousness. "Please, answer the question."

Bell looked away, once again scratching his cheek while he mustered the courage to answer. Finally, without looking at her he answered, "Yes, I do."

She released that breath and took another, this one deeper. "Is it Syr?"

He shook his head, his flush failing to recede in the slightest. "No. It's… Ais Wallenstein."

"I see." Ryuu silently released that breath, face almost impossible to read as she rose from her seat.

Almost. To Bell, she appeared to be determined about something. Slowly, she turned to him and gazed straight into his eyes. "My carriage is leaving soon, so I will say my piece and leave. Bell Cranel-"

I am romantically interested in you.

Every word of that sentence seemed foreign coming from her mouth, and the shock of her declaration left him stunned. "Ever since we met, you've proven yourself to be not just courageous, but a true adventurer. Humble without being meek. You are the very thing that all adventurers aspire to be, or should aspire to at least. You are someone that I can see myself with the rest of my days."

Bell's mouth hung open a hair, but Ryuu continued regardless. "I understand that this is sudden for you, but it is not for me. Cranel- No, Bell. When I return, I will fight alongside you and for you. For your affection."

She grabbed her bag and bowed her head. "Forgive me, but I truly must be going. Farewell." Ryuu left without further ado, satisfied that she had relayed everything she needed to.

Ais Wallenstein. Truly a formidable opponent, and now for multiple reasons. Ryuu hardened her heart as she realized that she would be competing against a large number of contenders, as she had observed that Hestia and the prum girl had feelings for Bell as well, and that was before one considered Syr's affections. Still, as the wind picked up one more time on her trek to the city gates, she stood firm in her intentions despite the odds. Just like him.

Bell had always seemed deceptively fragile, like a fresh green leaf from a tree. Small, tiny, so delicate...yet resilient and flexible. No matter what the circumstances...whether a storm that breaks the tree, or steel toed boots that stamp through remorselessly, the little leaf remained defiant.

It was that innocence, that steadfastness that had caught Ryuu's eye at first. And now, now that she would be in his familia, she resolved to show the world just how great Bell could be.

If he was the leaf, she was the wind...and she would make him soar.

Back on the grassy hill, Bell felt his legs buckle as his mind caught back up to reality, his face hotter than it had ever felt before. Out of every possibility, a confession had been the last thing he'd expected today.

Still-

 _"-When I return, I will fight alongside you and for you. For your affection."_

The mental replay brought a smile to his lips, despite his attempt to fight it. With her warm yet determined eyes, Bell had to admit that Ryuu looked pretty cool at that moment.

Now, why did it feel like his life had just gotten even more difficult?

 **Hello, ladies and gentlemen of the Danmachi fandom! This is just a little snippet I whipped up as my first dabble into this section of fanfiction. I currently don't have plans to continue it, but I've left it open in case inspiration strikes. I hope it does!**

 **Massive thanks to WarrenDSherman and DragonManMax for helping me with this oneshot. They've both submitted stories for this series, and they're looking to be quite the epic tales! If you have some free time, why don't you check them out? I promise you won't be disappointed!**

 **Please consider leaving a review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
